The present invention relates to the field of storage devices, and, more particularly, to a storage device, such as for vehicle keys, and related methods.
At an automobile dealership it is desirable to limit access to vehicle keys so that only authorized persons may gain access to the keys. Accordingly, the likelihood of lost keys, and vehicle theft are reduced. One approach is to provide a lock box on each individual vehicle for holding the specific vehicle key and to provide each authorized user with a xe2x80x9cmaster keyxe2x80x9d to access the lock boxes. This approach poses a security risk in that the master key can be easily duplicated and obtained by persons who are not authorized to have access to the lock box. Another problem with this approach is that if a key is missing from the lock box, there is no way of telling who has taken the key, or where the key is.
Another approach to keeping vehicle keys in a central location is a central key-board or key-box. This approach also suffers certain shortcomings. For example, the key-board may be stored in a sales manager""s office and sales associates may generally have access to the vehicle keys on the key-board. It is very easy, however, for a sales associate to return a duplicate vehicle key and retain the original vehicle key taken from the key-board. While other authorized users are under the impression that the original vehicle key has been returned, the user who has replaced the original vehicle key with the duplicate may use the original vehicle key to later steal a vehicle. Further, when the key is not on the key-board, it is difficult to determine which sales associate is in possession of the key.
Another key storage approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,801,628 and 6,317,044 to Maloney. More specifically, the disclosed system includes a drawer containing a plurality of keys. The drawer is connected to a computer to allow only authorized access thereto. The computer is also used to keep track of keys that are removed from the key drawer and the location of the vehicle keys within the drawer. Each key includes a tag that has a touch memory device which stores an identification code. When the key is returned to the drawer, the touch memory device must make electrical contact with a sensor in the drawer to indicate that the key has been returned to the drawer.
Unfortunately, this approach can cause problems if electrical contact is not properly made between the touch memory device and the sensor. In such cases, although the vehicle key has been physically returned, the computer will indicate that it is still missing. Another problem presented by this approach is that it is not operable with vehicle keys made by the vehicle manufacturer without the addition of the electrical contact device.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a secure, vehicle key, storage device and associated methods to accurately and reliably control access to the keys and track whether the keys are in the storage device or have been removed therefrom.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a secure, vehicle key, storage device including a housing and at least one wireless receiver associated with the housing for receiving wirelessly transmitted unique codes of a plurality of uniquely-coded vehicle keys. More specifically, each key may have a unique code associated therewith and a wireless transmitter for transmitting the unique code to the wireless receiver. The secure, vehicle key, storage device may also include the housing for containing the uniquely-coded vehicle keys and an access mechanism associated with the housing for selectively permitting access to at least one of the uniquely-coded vehicle keys. The wireless receiver is for determining respective unique codes of the uniquely-coded vehicle keys contained within the housing.
The storage device may further include a user identification input for permitting a user to input a user identification. The device may also include a controller for controlling the at least one access mechanism responsive to the user identification input. In other words, only authorized users may be permitted access to the stored keys. In addition, the controller may track the uniquely-coded vehicle keys contained in the housing in cooperation with the at least one wireless receiver. In other words, tracking means whether a given key is in the device, or is in the possession of a particular user, and this may be kept track of by the controller.
The housing may include a plurality of key storage positions, each of which may hold a respective uniquely-coded vehicle key. The controller may track key storage positions and respective uniquely-coded vehicle keys. The at least one wireless receiver may include a respective wireless receiver associated with each key storage position or may be a single common wireless receiver associated with all of the key storage positions.
In some embodiments, each of the uniquely-coded vehicle keys may further include a wireless power receiver and a power circuit connected thereto for causing the wireless transmitter to transmit the unique code based upon the wireless power receiver receiving a wireless powering signal. The storage device may further include at least one powering transmitter for transmitting the wireless powering signal to thereby cause the wireless transmitter of an adjacent uniquely-coded vehicle key to transmit the unique code. The powering transmitter may, for example, be a respective powering transmitter associated with each key storage position, or may be a common powering transmitter associated with all of the key storage positions.
The key storage device may take advantage of the feature of many modern vehicle keys of having a wireless transponder associated therewith that sends the unique code responsive to a powering transmitter. This arrangement is commonly used in a vehicle immobilizer circuit where vehicle engine starting is prevented unless a proper transponder code is read by a reader adjacent the ignition switch, for example. Of course in other embodiments, a transponder may be added to a keyring or otherwise associated with a vehicle key.
The access mechanism may include an inlet access door and an outlet access door connected to the housing. In some variations, the wireless receiver can include an inlet wireless receiver associated with the inlet access door. Each uniquely-coded key may further include an inlet powering transmitter associated with the inlet wireless receiver for transmitting the wireless powering signal to thereby cause the wireless transmitter of an adjacent uniquely-coded vehicle key to transmit the unique code.
The wireless receiver may further include an outlet wireless receiver associated with the outlet access door. The storage device may further include an outlet powering transmitter associated with the outlet wireless receiver for transmitting the wireless powering signal to thereby cause the wireless transmitter of the uniquely-coded vehicle key to transmit the unique code.
The controller may also be switchable to a learning mode for learning respective unique codes of the uniquely-coded vehicle keys within the housing. The controller may further include a computer and a display connected thereto.
A method aspect of the invention is directed to securing a plurality of uniquely-coded vehicle keys, each key having associated therewith a unique code and comprising a wireless transmitter for wirelessly transmitting the unique code. The method may comprise providing a housing for containing the uniquely-coded vehicle keys, the housing having at least one access mechanism associated therewith. The method may also include determining respective unique codes of the uniquely-coded vehicle keys contained within the housing, permitting user input of a user identification, and controlling the at least one access mechanism based upon the user identification. The method may also include tracking the uniquely-coded vehicle keys.